customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior China Tour: All Stars 1
Ninja Warrior China Tour: All Stars 1 was the first installment of Ninja Warrior Worldwide's post-season tournament, which was recorded after Ninja Warrior: Fictional China Tour 1. The event was split into two sessions - the Shanghai Session (Skills challenge) and the Hainan Session (Team relay). Unlike ANW: USA vs The World and many others, each of the six teams of five consisted of competitors from multiple countries, and the names of the teams were chosen by a public poll before the series. Roster There are total of 30 athletes from ?? countries (split into 6 teams). Each team has one captain to represent their team. Events and Scoring The Shanghai Session consisted of three day, each day with three events. For each of the nine events, one member of the team was nominated, and each member must compete in at least one event. For each event, the winner gets 20 points, the runner-up gets 15 points, 10 points for the third, 6 points for the fourth, 3 points for the fifth, and zero points for the last place. The Hainan Session consisted of one event - the team relay. For the team relay, all team members may compete. One at a time, the competitors must attempt all the stages (not including the Mount Midoriyama) starting from Stage 1. If a competitor was wiped out from the obstacles, the next competitor should begin at the obstacle the previous competitor fell on, until either finishing the Stage 3 or all competitors were wiped out. The scoring criteria was as follows: * 5 points for each obstacle in Stages 1 and 2, 50 points for finishing the stage; * 10 points for each obstacle (15 points for the Ultra Crazy Cliffhanger) in Stage 3, 100 points for completing the stage; * By completing the course, 100 points for the fastest finish, 70 points for the second fastest, 40 points for the third, no points for others. The total score after the two sessions will be the final score. The Shanghai Session (Skills Challenge) Location: Jiangwan Stadium, Yangpu District, Shanghai Endless Salmon Ladder The Endless Salmon Ladder consisted of a salmon ladder with 11 rungs and 6 metres in height. Competitors must start from the bottom rung, using the power pull-up techniques, they must climb the ladder up 10 rungs, and then climb the ladder down 10 rungs, then up 10 rungs again...Every time the competitor reaches the top or bottom rung, he earns 1 point. If the competitor fell on the Salmon Ladder at any time before the time expired, the challenge would end immediately. Ties were broken by the amount of rungs they attempted in one minute; if there was still a tie, the competitors would climb the 11-rung salmon ladder up and down once, the fastest won. The three competitors who earned the most points in 1 minute will advance to the final. In the final, same rules applied, but the time limit was increased to 2 minutes, with the competitor who earned the most points in 2 minutes would be the champion. The points from the qualifying round were not taken over to the final. Competitors ① Haibin Qu (Feihu) ② Tim Shieff (Zhanlang) ③ Sean Bryan (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Putra Waluya (Tiejun) ⑤ Bin Fang (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Kawaguchi Tomohiro (Paishandaohai) Results Mega Wall The Mega Wall consisted of a supersized Warped Wall, with a much taller wall and longer runway than the regular series, requiring competitors to build a much bigger speed and momentum to reach and climb to the top of the wall. Similar to the rules of the Olympic high jump and pole vault, each competitor was given up to three attempts to clear the obstacle in required height within 1 minute. If they could complete it, they would move on the next round (with the wall's height was made taller in the next round). If they couldn't complete it in three attempts or time expired, they would be eliminated from the competition. The competition continued until only one competitor could clear the required height in any round or the remaining competitors in any round failed to clear the required height. Ties were broken by the number of attempts, with the fewest being ranked the highest. The length of runway was fixed at 6 metres. Competitors ① Najee Richardson (Feihu) ② Perry Oosterlee (Zhanlang) ③ Yan Chen (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Fred Dorrington (Tiejun) ⑤ Nagasaki Shunsuke (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Joe Moravsky (Paishandaohai) Results Super Sprint The Super Sprint consisted of a course with 6 obstacles, which were manufactured to test the competitor's speed, balance and agility. Six competitors would compete in two heats, with the competitor who went the furthest the fastest moving on to the final. The rest of the competitors would then compete in the individual time trial (the slowest of the four went first, the second slowest went second, and so on) among four solo races, with the competitor who went the furthest the fastest becoming the third finalist. Similar to the heats, the final consisted of a single race among the three finalists. Competitors ① Sergio Verdasco (Feihu) ② Drew Drechsel (Zhanlang) ③ Valentin Dubois (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Daniel Gil (Tiejun) ⑤ Ashlin Herbert (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Rob Patterson (Paishandaohai) Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Spider Walk ③ Razor's Edge ④ Fly Wheels ⑤ Wall Lift (20kg, 30kg, 40kg) ⑥ Warped Wall Results Ninja Steeplechase Similar to the event in Olympic athletics with the same name, the Ninja Steeplechase was the 3000 Metres Steeplechase with a Ninja-style twist - instead of traditional ordinary barriers on the track, there were four upper-body demanding obstacles - two Wind Chimes (each with 5 cylinders), and two Swinging Spikes (each with 5 spikes); in addition, replacing the water pit in the Olympic steeplechase, was the 4.2-metre Water Tank (similar to Sasuke's Backstream), requiring the competitors to swim for 4.2 metres every lap. Each obstacle (except the Water Tank) had three parallel sets, and no more than two competitors could take on an obstacle at a time; if the competitor fell on an obstacle, he might start over again; if he fell on the same obstacle three times, he would receive a 30-second penalty and might continue racing by running under the obstacle when the penalty time was expired. (For safety reasons, only up to two competitors could swim in the Water Tank simultaneously.) To complete the race, competitors must complete 14 Swinging Spikes, 14 Wind Chimes and swim in the Water Tank 7 times. All six competitors raced against each other in a single race. Competitors ① Yamamoto Shingo (Feihu) ② Yiqi Li (Zhanlang) ③ Cain Clarke (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Lê Văn Thực (Tiejun) ⑤ Iris Matamoros (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Qi Wang (Paishandaohai) Results Spider Race The Spider Race consisted of a modified version of Spider Walk. Starting from the central platform, competitor must go 3m upward, then 6m horizontally, and 3m downward, to form an inverted "U"; then, grab a rope to traverse himself back to the end of the obstacle, and retrace back to the central platform. In this version, there were two sets of Spider Walk sharing the same starting platform at the centre of the obstacle. Six competitors were divided into three heats, with two competitors competed against each other in each of the three heats. In each of the heats, two competitors played a best-of-three game, with the competitor who won two rounds advanced to the final, while the other went to the small final. In the small final and the (big) final, competitors competed individually for time. In order to finish the race, competitors must complete both sides of the obstacle. If the competitor fell on the obstacle, he must swim back to the starting platform and attempt again; falling from the obstacle three times would result in disqualification. The competitor could choose whichever side of the obstacle to start with at his own decision. Competitors ① Sam Goodall (Feihu) ② Tim Shieff (Zhanlang) ③ Morimoto Yusuke (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Putra Waluya (Tiejun) ⑤ Andre Sihm (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Josh Levin (Paishandaohai) Results Thunderbolt The obstacle consisted of a thunderbolt-shaped pegboard, with 2 buzzers at the middle of the pegboard. Six competitors were divided into three heats, with two competitors competed against each other in each of the three heats. In each of the heats, two competitors played a best-of-three game, with the competitor who won two rounds advanced to the final, while the other went to the small final. There was no time limit in this competition. In the small final and the (big) final, competitors competed individually for time. In order to finish the race, competitors must complete both sides of the obstacle. If the competitor fell on the obstacle, he must swim back to the starting platform and attempt again; falling from the obstacle twice would result in disqualification. The competitor could choose whichever side of the obstacle to start with at his own decision. Competitors ① Haibin Qu (Feihu) ② Perry Oosterlee (Zhanlang) ③ Valentin Dubois (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Jin Wang (Tiejun) ⑤ Ashlin Herbert (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Joe Moravsky (Paishandaohai) Results Extreme Rope Jumping Though not used in the Sasuke/Ninja Warrior franchise, this round tests the competitor's endurance, stamina and coordination. Similar to skills used for rope jumping, competitors were required to jump over windmill-styled fences at an interval of 1 second. If the competitor failed to jump over the fences, the challenge would over. The last competitor standing advanced to the final; in addition, the person who jumped for the most times would also qualify for the final. In the final, the interval between jumps was shortened to 0.8 seconds. Competitors ① Najee Richardson (Feihu) ② Drew Drechsel (Zhanlang) ③ Sean Bryan (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Fred Dorrington (Tiejun) ⑤ Nagasaki Shunsuke (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Kawaguchi Tomohiro (Paishandaohai) Results Ninja Warrior China Tour: All Stars 1's Extreme Rope Jumping champion: Najee Richardson Supreme Pole Grasper The Supreme Pole Grasper consisted of a modified version of Pole Grasper. Ten hanging poles were arranged in a straight line, with the distances of gaps varied from 1.30m to 2.00m, for a total distance of 18 metres. Competitors were required to start from the starting platform, then get across the ten poles, and finally return to the starting platform immediately from the tenth and final pole. The contestants were divided into two groups of three, with the fastest moved on to the final; the fastest finisher from the rest of the contestants also moved on to the final. All contestants competed individually. Skipping a pole would result in a 5-second penalty. Competitors ① Sergio Verdasco (Feihu) ② Yiqi Li (Zhanlang) ③ Yan Chen (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Lê Văn Thực (Tiejun) ⑤ Ashlin Herbert (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Qi Wang (Paishandaohai) Results Ninja Warrior China Tour: All Stars 1's Extreme Rope Jumping champion: Yan Chen Treble pointer: Mini Relay The Super Sprint consisted of a course with 6 obstacles, with teams of four competed against each other. After the first two competitors completed the course, the other two competitors were required to complete the course backwards - from the Warped Wall to the starting platform - in order to complete the race. Since it was the only team event in the Shanghai Session, the point values for this event were trebled - 60 points for the first place, 45 points for the second, and so on. All six teams of four raced against each other in a single round. Dropping the team's armband at any point would result in an instant disqualification. Competitors ① Sam Goodall, Najee Richardson, Yamamoto Shingo, Haibin Qu (Feihu) ② Yiqi Li, Tim Shieff, Perry Oosterlee, Drew Drechsel (Zhanlang) ③ Cain Clarke, Sean Bryan, Morimoto Yusuke, Valentin Dubois (Ranshaowodekaluli) ④ Fred Dorrington, Daniel Gil, Putra Waluya, Jin Wang (Tiejun) ⑤ Andre Sihm, Nagasaki Shunsuke, Bin Fang, Ashlin Herbert (Bibobobibobi) ⑥ Rob Patterson, Josh Levin, Joe Moravsky, Qi Wang (Paishandaohai) Obstacles ① Floating Steps ② Wing Nuts ③ Sky Hooks ④ Escalator ⑤ Ferris Wheel ⑥ Warped Wall Results Score tally After the Shanghai Session